monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith
Powerful succubi who were defeated by Heinrich 500 years ago, Lilith & Lilim are twins who were entrusted by Black Alice to lead their race to a haven. Lilith is the taller sister with a flat chest, and Lilim is the big-boobed younger one. In the modern era, the Succubus Witch and Succubus conspired to revive them during this year’s Purple Sabbath, only to be stopped by Luka. However, the Succubus Witch manages to transfer her power to Lilith & Lilim before she is sealed. The two demon twins arise and take notice of Luka. They are shocked that he is the current wielder of the Angel Halo, the “accursed sword” that sealed them 500 years ago. They mention that he looks and smells like Heinrich, and Luka possesses the same power as him when he uses Gnome to shove them off. After Luka reseals them, Alice soon steps in and accidentally unseals all the succubi when she tries to revive the fallen men. Lilith & Lilim take note of the Monster Lord and assume she’s Alice the XI (Eleventh), but are corrected by Alice. The succubi then explain that Lilith & Lilim were the ones who are supposed to lead the succubi to a haven where they can live without being ostracized (as human females dislike them for some reason). The (rather desperately horny) men rush in, touched by their dreams, and decide to coexist as “succubi and male livestock” to be milked endlessly. Monsterpedia Entry “Legendary Succubus Sisters that were sealed 500 years ago by a Hero. Incredibly strong Succubi, they are treated by other Succubi as their savior. Top-class Succubi, they work together to indulge a man in ecstasy. Entangling their bodies together with the man’s, they take turns mating with him all while rubbing their bodies against his. To tell them apart, the older sister with smaller breasts is Lilith, and the younger sister with larger breasts is Lilim. The two consider themselves of the same flesh, and cannot bear to part with the other for longer than a few moments.” Attacks Laughing Gend: Normal attack that damages four times. Tin Cyrus: Normal attack that damages three times. Melo Sophia: Normal attack that damages three times. Ritis Ani: Normal attack that damages five times. Twin Tail Drain: This attack exists out of SP Tail Drain, HP Tail Drain and Lvl Tail Drain. Those are normal attacks with drain properties, respectively draining SP, HP or levels. *Twin Hold: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Leads to Twin Energy Drain on the next turn. Twin Energy Drain: Binded attack existing out of with Hold Drain and Energy Drain. Both are binded attack with drain properties. The first one is used by Lilith, while the latter one is used by Lilim. Leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Chaos Pleasure: Normal attack that damages seven times. Follows SP Tail Drain. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Note: This battle is made much easier by completing the Lady’s Village quest prior to attempting the Succubus Village. Being the leaders of the succubi, Lilith & Lilim can be very troublesome. There are two of them, which means double damage. Additionally, they can steal Luka’s HP, SP and levels. Using Gnome helps stave off damage while Sylph is useful for preventing HP/SP/level loss. The offensive relies on attacking alone, to replenish SP to be used for Meditation and spirit resummons. If they mount Luka, Struggle with Gnome or they will proceed to rape him with Hold Drain and Energy Drain, which leads to a KO. Additionally, if they manage to steal SP with SP Tail Drain, Guard right after to withstand their Chaos Pleasure. If Luka succumbs to rape, they take turns with vaginal intercourse and do anal with their tails, then keep him as a sex slave. Evaluation “My, my. As soon as you saw that Lilith had been revived, you sure jumped at the chance. I congratulate you on being the first to be raped by the now revived sisters. Lilith and Lilim are quite powerful enemies. You won't be able to endure their powerful offensive abilities without the protection of Gnome. In addition, Sylph is required to protect yourself from her special attacks. To even stand toe to toe with those sisters, you'll need both spirits protecting you. Since it's a long fight, your SP will be needed for recovery, so be careful on overusing your sword skills. If they absorb your SP, they will use it in a powerful followup attack, so be sure to defend yourself... The sisters are quite formidable, but you should be able to defeat them as you are now. Now go, oh brave Luka. You must never allow the unsealed Lilith to escape back into the world...” Trivia *The two do not mention Heinrich’s name explicitly, merely referring him as a “disgusting hero”. Having being defeated 500 years ago and Luka possessing the “same power as that disgusting hero”, the “hero” is no doubt Heinrich. *Technically they are the “true” queens of succubi for leading their own race, unlike Alma Elma who simply doesn’t care about them. *They are the only minor boss who manages to actually contribute to the overall plot, heavily hinting Luka’s relation to Heinrich as well as making note that the Angel Halo belonged to Heinrich at one point. *They are the only characters in the game to engage in any form of incestuous activity, being seen kissing one another rather eagerly in battle during one of their attacks, as well being the first two females seen engaging in 'sexual' foreplay with each other. *Lilith, a figure in Hebrew mythology, is thought to be Adam's first wife, but when she did misdeeds, her children were destroyed and she was cursed to become a blood sucking monster that preyed on newborn infants and children. *Lilim (Lilin is plural) is a blood sucking night creature thought to be a spawn of Lilith, Adam's first wife and Samael. Category:Artist: Masha Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Loli Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Succubus Village